Melting
by whimsycality
Summary: Rath surprises Liz at college, smuttiness and fluffiness ensues. Sequel to Heat Stroke. Adult content.


**Title: **Melting**  
>Spoilers: <strong>All of Roswell is up for grabs, very very AU post Departure.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I own absolutely nothing, all characters and original Roswell settings belong to other very lucky people.**  
>PairingsCouples/Category:** UC, Liz/Rath, total smut**  
>Rating:<strong> Adult**  
>Warnings:<strong> Naughty sexy fun, definitely adult.**  
>Summary: <strong>Rath surprises Liz at college, sexy and fluffy hijinks ensue. Follow-up to Heat Stroke.**  
>AN: **This is a very belated birthday present for Ashita, one of the most amazing betas and writers in all of fanficdom. Happy Belated B-day! You Rock!

* * *

><p>Liz sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck, trying to relieve the tension induced ache that lingered there and failing miserably. It was the fourth and final year for both her majors before she entered law school, and not even two months into the first semester, she already felt like she was going insane. Why had she decided to double major again? When had she gone from your average bookworm over-achiever to her current preposterous goals?<p>

Oh right, when she was being stalked by a disturbingly persistent ex-boyfriend and trying to channel her intergalactically traumatic high school experience into something worthwhile. How silly of her to forget.

Before the past summer, those two things had kept her focusing very well, as had the fact that while she had a few friends at Stanford, and Ava who was attending San Jose University, her social life had been limited, by choice and necessity. But then she'd agreed to go home, and she'd run into _him_, simultaneously discovering both her libido and the most effective way to get rid of her stalker, and now her body and brain seemed far less inclined to focus on her studies to the exclusion of all else. If her alarm clock woke her up from one more sex dream before it finished, she would _not_ be responsible for her roommate discovering she had alien powers when the damn thing blew up.

Her pocket started to vibrate and she almost jumped out of her skin, before surreptitiously sliding her phone out of her jeans and flipping it open behind the text book propped in front of her. The professor for this class was the most boring lecturer she'd ever had the displeasure of encountering, and she learned far more from her own studying than the class itself, leaving her with no guilt for ignoring him entirely.

_Hey Cornball, guess what I did last night? Hint, it involves the Jell-O shots you never showed up for, and the hot guy who keeps 'accidentally' getting my mail. With the way he handled my slot, I think the government should make him an honorary postman._

Liz turned bright red and almost dropped the phone, a strangled noise escaping her throat that thankfully eluded the professor's attention, although it earned her an odd look from a boy two seats over. It was so perfectly Ava to condense a guilt trip and a dirty mental image into one text. She quickly typed a reply back, cheeks still slightly flushed, partly in embarrassment, and partly in envy. Now that she knew what she'd been missing last year, remaining Ava's celibate gal-pal was decidedly less enjoyable.

_Sorry, fell asleep in the library and almost got locked in. Although it sounds like you should be thanking me for ditching you, dirty girl._

Her phone vibrated again almost immediately, and she opened the message to see not another text, but a nude picture of a very handsome young man, sound asleep on Ava's purple silk comforter, making her choke again. Was the blonde trying to get her kicked out of class? Clearing her throat, she shot an innocent smile at the other students, and the professor who'd actually noticed the disturbance that time, and waited patiently until the lecture resumed before glancing back down at her phone and reading the text that had come in during the meantime.

_Oh I definitely appreciate it. He's making me breakfast right now, and since I hid his clothes, I think I'm going to use him as my plate. Luckily for me, I already got you a present, so I don't owe you this time. Just promise to use the present wisely when it arrives and we'll call the whole thing even. ;)_

Liz grinned at first, another blush tinting her cheeks at the images her mind conjured based on the picture the other girl had sent, then frowned. When had Ava gotten her a present? And more important, knowing the blonde's sense of humor, _what _had she gotten her? If it was a sex toy of any kind, Ava would get a first hand lesson in just how advanced Liz had gotten with her abilities. The blonde didn't reply to the next two texts Liz sent her, so the brunette reluctantly turned her attention back to the teacher, knowing that the mystery, however unwanted, would be solved soon enough.

Her next class was far more interesting, and far more challenging, sending her tension headache spiraling to impressive new heights as she made her way across the quad, stopping for a coffee on her way back to her room, where she had a paper she wanted to polish one last time before her evening class. Living on campus might involve less privacy and space than she preferred, but the convenience given just how many classes she was taking, was too useful to give up.

She frowned when she reached her door and juggled her coffee and books for a moment in an attempt to free a hand. Why was there a male voice in her room? Her roommate, Tina, preferred girls, and was currently single anyways, and neither of them tended to bring friends back to their decidedly small living quarters. Finally freeing her right hand, she punched in the door code and pushed it open with her foot, her jaw dropping when she saw the tall and muscular body lounging on her bed, lips curled into a devilish smirk and caramel eyes glinting with amusement and desire.

"Rath? What are you doing here?" she asked dumbfoundedly, barely noticing her roommate chuckling as the redhead gathered up her things and headed for the door.

"Didn't Ava tell you, sweetness?" Rath drawled, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine as she gaped some more, then blushed, recalling Ava's statement about sending her a present and using it wisely, and her own suspicions of a sex toy.

Coughing, she stared down into her coffee, mind and body temporarily frozen as she tried to reconcile her unexpectedly steamy summer, and her school mentality, now colliding in the same space. Tina snorted and hip checked her out of the doorway. "Well, I'm off to class, and I think I'll be spending the night at a friend's, so you two enjoy the privacy. It was delightful to meet you Rath, and please, make sure this girl spends her weekend engaging in wild debauchery instead of studying in the library."

Liz's head snapped up and she glared at her traitorous roommate, who merely laughed and left after chucking Liz on the chin, closing the door behind her and abandoning the brunette to a room that had never seemed smaller, thanks to Rath's presence, both literal and figurative. The man in question rose to his feet, radiating confidence and sheer sexuality, making her mouth go dry as he stepped into her personal space and took her coffee and her books out of her hands, setting them on her desk and pushing her against the door, one hand settling on her hip and the other sliding into her hair as he tilted her head back so that she had to meet his gaze.

The tantalizing fire in his eyes made her knees go weak as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers, lips brushing against hers teasingly until she whimpered and arched towards him, craving his heat. No longer gentle, he greedily ravaged her mouth, the kiss all tongue and teeth and unleashed passion that made her burn all the way down to her toes, and lasted until spots appeared behind her eyelids from lack of oxygen.

Reluctance in every line of his body, Rath pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, chuckling softly. "I guess you did miss me, kitten."

Still floating in a lustful haze, Liz couldn't even manage a blush at his suggestive tone, or the nickname that still made her tingle every time she heard it, even when other people brought it up in random conversations, a rather awkward reaction given how common the internet had made kitten pictures and videos. Rath's fingers wandered up her ribcage, beneath her shirt, focusing her attention away from her nearly incoherent mental ramblings as his thumbs brushed the undersides of her silk covered breasts, making her sigh in appreciation.

"I definitely missed this," she practically purred, once her befuddled mind had finally processed his words, and almost missed the faint flicker in his eyes as he chuckled again and leaned forward to nip at her bottom lip, the electric zing the faint pain sent into her bloodstream not quite enough to distract her from the unexpected glimpse at his emotions.

"I think Ava was wrong, I do owe her after this. You as a present far exceeds anything I've ever gotten her," she added lightly, and felt a strange flicker of her own as his gaze intensified for a moment before he kissed her again, a fierce claiming of her mouth that had her moaning breathlessly and melting against him as molten heat rushed through her veins.

His tongue was curling against hers and his thumbs had moved up to caress her pebbled nipples, but despite the incredibly delicious sensations pulsing through her body, part of her brain couldn't stop dissecting those flickers, his or hers. When had this, _them_, become more than just the most fun she'd ever had in a bed, or on a couch, or in the shower, or on the kitchen counter, or, wait, focus Liz – when had they started to _care_?

Her life didn't have room for caring, didn't have room for mind blowing sex either, not that she intended to protest that very much, okay, at all. But back to the point; after this already insanely hectic year, she'd be in law school, with an even tougher work load, and then, well that depended on a variety of things she'd been considering, and none of them included a, a whatever Rath was to her.

His mouth, his gloriously hot and talented mouth, had moved down to her pulse point, and somehow they'd both lost their shirts, possibly forever if alien powers had been involved, and as she moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips and rocking helplessly against him in a frenzy of need, she realized that room or not, plan or not, he was _already_ something to her, and a something that wasn't going to go away, even if she'd wanted it to.

x

Rath's mouth trailed further down her neck, his tongue flicking out to caress the hollow of her throat, and she sighed in pleasure as his hands cupped her ass, squeezing gently before a tingling rush of power told her that she wasn't wearing jeans, or underwear, anymore. Groaning as she felt his hard length pressed against the sensitive skin between her legs, she sent a faint prayer of thanks to those alien creators of his. Although, if they really were a something, she was going to make him take her shopping if he kept that up, her wardrobe couldn't handle such regular destruction.

Those sinful lips of his reached her left breast, latching around her areola as his teeth grazed her nipple, making her gasp, her fingers tangling in his disorganized spikes as she pulled him closer, wantonly rubbing herself against him, desperate for more. At the beginning of the summer, she'd been embarrassed by how easily he could turn her into a needy, moaning nymphomaniac, but by the end, she'd learned to just enjoy it, as well as her newfound powers to do the same to him.

Scraping her nails against the back of his neck, she tugged sharply on his hair, making him shudder as he pressed an open mouthed kiss between her breasts before moving to the right one and licking it from bottom to top, creating a shivering ticklish sensation that elicited a sound somewhere between a moan and a giggle. "I've missed fucking you, kitten," he growled against her skin, making her flush with desire, still unaccountably turned on by his lack of flowery language.

"So fuck me," she finally managed to state, somewhat breathlessly, rolling her hips and watching in satisfaction as his pupils dilated with lust before he sealed his lips against hers and lifted her ass, thrusting inside of her with one smooth motion that made her eyes roll back in her head. The feeling of him inside of her, pressed against all those magical nerve endings, was even more amazing than memory or dreams allowed, and one flick of his thumb against her clitoris sent her crashing into her first orgasm, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids as he swallowed her scream.

When she could focus again, her second was already building as he continued to push in and out of her, the door shaking slightly from the force of his thrusts, and his mouth doing delectable things to her neck, which they'd both discovered was one of her top 'happy' spots. Running her nails down his spine, she tilted her head and dragged his earlobe between her teeth, relishing the groan that escaped him as she simultaneously clenched her inner walls, showing off skills learned from Ava's daily reminders to do her 'naughty' exercises.

Moments later, she came again, this time taking him with her, the two of them shuddering their releases as fingers clutched hard enough to bruise, tongues tangled, and breath came in short, harsh pants. Liz's bones felt like water inside her feverish skin, and she wondered vaguely how she'd survived this long without him doing _this_ to her. When Rath's eyes blinked lazily open, she grinned at him, and teasingly traced his lower lip with her finger. "Yes, I missed you, _kitten_."

He bit her finger, gently, in retaliation, and shook his head. "You need to find a better nickname, sweetness, and stop stealing mine." Arching an eyebrow, he shifted his hips, reminding her, and her over-sensitized body, of his still semi-erect cock inside of her. "I am _no_ kitten."

Liz laughed shakily and held up her hands, not sure if that had felt good, or had been a little too much stimulation. "I surrender, what about tiger."

He mock glared at her as he carefully pulled out and set her back on her feet, still miraculously clad in her sandals, her only remaining piece of clothing, and waved his hand to clean them both. "I am not a breakfast cereal mascot either."

Grinning at the mental image that presented despite his forbidding tone, Liz stood on her tiptoes and curled her fingers into his hair, pulling him down for a lingering kiss – slower, softer, but no less passionate than the ones that had preceded it. "I'll think of something," she murmured against his lips, then danced out of reach as his long arms snaked out to grab her, most likely with the intent of reminding her of that ridiculous alien stamina that had convinced her more than once that summer that she would die from sensual overload and sheer exhaustion.

"Sorry, I have one more class, but then I'm all yours for the weekend, I promise," she said with a smile when he pouted sensually at her, sliding open her closet to find new clothes since her old ones were no more. A fully worthwhile sacrifice, as her pleasantly sore muscles could attest to. Sex was definitely better exercise than the stripper class Ava had tried to coax her into, too bad it couldn't count for physical education credits.

Snorting softly at the thought of the look on her advisor's face if she suggested it, she shot a coy glance at the still naked man now lounging on her bed, looking entirely too edible for her sanity, and slipped into a short pleated skirt, sans underwear. He growled softly and she laughed before choosing a skimpy silk tank top, no bra, and turning towards the mirror where she eyed her reflected while running fingers through her hair, leaving it tousled but removing the worst of the just-fucked look. Well, it was definitely a new look for her at Stanford, but, she thought with a wicked grin as she caught the reflection of the intent gaze boring into her from behind, far too fun to resist.

Carefully skating past the bed and Rath's groping fingers, she switched on her printer and brought her paper up with a few clicks of her mouse, frowning slightly as she realized that she no longer had time to go over it again like she'd wanted. Not that it mattered, she admitted to herself with a rueful smile, the urge had more to do with her anal retentiveness than any real need. And besides, her eyes darted towards Rath, who had made himself comfortable on her pillows and was still watching her with a predatory gaze, the alternative had been far more enjoyable.

The printer whirred, spitting out her assignment, and she quickly stapled the pages together before slipping them into her binder. Stacking it on top of her insanely heavy textbook, she picked them both up and turned back to her, lover? Boyfriend? "I'd give you a kiss goodbye, but I know you won't behave." He chuckled and smirked at her, not denying the accusation. "So I'll be back in a couple hours and we can get dinner. Feel free to explore the campus, although I recommend putting on some clothes unless you want to be mobbed by art students – there's a show coming up next month."

Her eyes lingered on his golden skin as she finished speaking, and she resisted the urge to touch him. She wasn't kidding, given the nude models they had to work with, who would blame the art majors for barricading him in their department for the next month? Every inch of his muscular frame was sheer perfection, and he knew just how to use it with lethal effect. Swallowing to remoisten her suddenly dry mouth, she ignored his knowing grin and quickly turned towards the door, opening it before she could give into the temptation to join him on her bed. Blowing a teasing kiss over her shoulder, she walked outside and shut it behind her, breath escaping her in a loud sigh as she wondered if she more relief, or regret, at actually leaving.

Class, Liz, go to class, you have all weekend to be fucked until you forget your name, she commanded herself with an involuntary shiver at the delightful visions her silent words provoked. With fast, decisive steps, she set off across the quad, mind stubbornly focusing on school while her body protested every inch of ground between her and the incubus in her room.

x

Rubbing at the back of her neck, Liz felt a distinct sense of déjà-vu, and a dizzying feeling of unreality as she stared uncomprehendingly at was normally one of her favorite professor's, glad that the woman hadn't commented on Liz's unusual lack of participation. Being away from Rath's overwhelming presence had sent her mind into non-lust fueled spirals, and now her stomach was tied in uncomfortable knots as her realization from her earlier had time to sink in. She _cared_ about Rath, in fact, she was pretty sure that there was a different four letter word she should be using in that sentence, but couldn't actually bring herself to think it; cold sweat broke across her brow at even thinking about thinking it.

God, she sounded like a twitterpated, tongue-tied teenager again. Maybe instead of trying to make it up to Ava, she'd lock her in a convent somewhere as punishment for conspiring to drive Liz absolutely insane.

Life was supposed to be simple, _had_ been simple, after they'd all escaped the alien abyss. No more FBI unless they did something stupid, no more alien enemies on Earth, and no more risk of new ones popping up from anywhere else either, unless some other galactic empire set its sights on their planet. A thought that made her knock inconspicuously on her wooden desk out of sheer dread at the idea that their combined awful luck could make that idle thought actually come to pass.

Simple. That evil four lettered word was _not_ simple, would never be simple, even if the two of them were completely human, which they were decidedly not. And the worst part was, she wasn't even sure she cared. Simple just didn't seem to hold the same appeal anymore.

The sounds of people moving caught her attention, and she realized with a start that she'd somehow zoned out the entire class. Picking up her things, she cursed softly as she remembered that she was supposed to tutor someone in the library in ten minutes, something she'd completely forgotten in her Rath induced haze. Rath, crap, she didn't have her cell phone either, in fact she wasn't exactly sure what had happened to it when her pants had been summarily vanished, so she had no way of letting him know why she wouldn't be back right away.

Well, there was no help for it, she would just have to get the tutoring over with as quickly as she could, and then make it up to Rath with something extra special for dinner. Grinning suddenly as she hurried down the hall towards the library, she plotted a course of action guaranteed to make him forgive her. She'd take inspiration from Ava, and they could have dinner in bed, using each other as plates.

x

When she arrived at the library, her tutee was nowhere to be seen, so she settled herself at her favorite corner table and read through the material in her book that she'd missed hearing in class due to her distraction. Twenty minutes later, the girl still hadn't shown up and Liz frowned, itching to just leave, but wanting to give her more time since she knew Emma had basketball practice right before their sessions, and it might have run over.

Leaving her things on the table so Emma would know she was there, she wandered into the stacks. While she waited, she might as well see if they'd gotten the newest edition of that book on child welfare law she'd been obsessing over in her free time, a jump on her law school studies that had prompted Ava to concoct the Jell-O shots scheme to begin with.

They hadn't gotten the newest edition, but she'd gotten absorbed in the old one anyways, reading it while leaning against the shelf, and nearly screamed when two large hands settled on her hips, fingers lightly caressing the exposed skin of her stomach. "I had a feeling I'd find you here, kitten." Rath's deep voice rumbled into her ear as she looked up to meet his faintly irritated, mostly amused gaze, her heart still pounding frantically against her ribcage.

"Sorry," she stammered out, finding it hard to focus with his burnt caramel eyes boring into her and his thumbs dipping below her waistband to caress the sensitive skin around her hip bones. "I forgot I was supposed to tutor someone today, and then she didn't show up, and I got –"

He silenced her with a kiss, applying suction to her tongue and making her knees weaken as white-hot bolts of electricity shot through her and the book thudded to the ground unnoticed. His hands moved away from her waist and slid down her legs, then back up them underneath her flirty little skirt, reminding her suddenly that she hadn't worn underwear, and that they weren't safely behind closed doors.

Before she could protest, his fingers found the already dampening folds between her legs, and then he was swallowing her strangled moans as they pumped in and out of her, all rational thought fleeing under the combined assault of his exquisite mouth and devilish fingers. She came suddenly, body bowing tautly against him, part of her finding a strange thrill in the thought that someone might have seen them, seen how easily he chased away her iron control.

When she could think again, he was staring down at her with enigmatic eyes and a satisfied smile, and she suddenly needed to see him come undone too, a reckless urge filling her that would not be denied. Smirking at him tauntingly, she dropped gracefully to her knees and unzipped his pants before he could stop her, fingers wrapping confidently around his hardening length and freeing it from the confines of his jeans.

He stopped breathing when she placed a smoldering, open mouthed kiss on the tip, and then swallowed him all the way down to the hilt, tongue tracing figure eights on the sensitive skin and throat muscles flexing. His hands found her hair as a low groan escaped him, tangling in her tresses and holding her close as she slowly slid him out of her mouth before bobbing back down, grazing him ever so gently with her teeth. She chuckled when he shuddered, grip on her hair tightening almost painfully, and then hummed, grinning mentally when his hips jerked and he groaned again – her homework hadn't been limited to academic subjects since she'd been back.

Stopping her unexpectedly, he pulled her head away from him and lifted her to her feet so fast she felt a little dizzy, pressing his mouth against hers almost violently as their tongues clashed, the gentle caress of his hands on her body a torturous contrast. Breathing heavily, he released her, staring at her with lust and respect. "I might have to rename you, _vixen_."

Before she could do anything more than smirk, he had turned her around, facing the books, and placed her hands on the shelves. "Hold on tight," he commanded, and she shivered at the low growling quality to his voice, then gasped as his hands slid inside her shirt and cupped her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples with enough force to take it just to the edge of almost painful, making her keen in the back of her throat, all remaining worries that someone would hear them chased away by all consuming need.

Sliding his hands down her body, he pushed her skirt up, baring her ass and rubbing himself against it as he pulled her legs further apart. Canting her hips back towards him, she unconsciously held her breath, and then released it with an explosive gasp when he finally thrust inside her waiting warmth with a husky chuckle. One of his hands gripped her hip while the other remained between her legs, helping him remain inside her as he increased the force of his thrusts, and pressing down on her clit until she was moaning breathlessly and silently begging for more.

"You're mine, kitten, and this time I'm not letting you live in a different state," he said into her ear, the words possessive, but the tiny hint of doubt threading through his voice removing any fears that he would become another controlling bastard like her ex. Turning her face so that she could meet his gaze, she managed a shaky grin between moans, her body already tightening as it built towards another shattering orgasm.

"Ava can help us find an apartment; she's really good at getting what she wants."

The smile that spread across his face could barely be considered a smirk, and he sealed their lips together with a gentle intensity at complete odds with the near frantic pace of his body moving in and out of hers. Their tongues touched and they both reached their breaking point, ecstasy crackling like electricity between them as Liz barely held back her scream, losing her grip on the shelf and taking them both to the floor in an ungainly, but eminently satiated sprawl.

Rath chuckled once they'd both regained the ability to breathe, and turned her to face him, propping her gently on his chest, both of them moaning slightly at the loss of contact between their most sensitive areas. Lightly tracing his hand down her face, he held her close. "Don't worry, kitten, I'm even better at getting what _I_ want." Then he slanted his mouth against hers again and Liz melted into him, the last of her reserves falling away.

They were definitely something, and it was both definitely wonderful, and definitely worth it.


End file.
